Broken Crown
by starlight x moon
Summary: Nearly Two years after the battle with Galaxia, a new threat makes it way toward Earth. As the Starlights return to help the Sailor Senshi defeat this new soul devouring enemy, old emotions arise in both Seiya and Usagi as they struggle with their feelings toward one another, saving the Earth, and Usagi's predetermined destiny. UsagixSeiya, minor YatenxMinako & TaikixAmi
1. Where Are You Now?

**I. Where Are You Now?**

* * *

_Where are you now?  
__Where are you now?  
__Do you ever think of me  
__In the quiet, in the crowd?_

_And I hear of your coming  
__And you're going in the town  
__I hear stories of your smile  
__I hear stories of your frown_

* * *

Nearly two years have passed since the final battle with Chaos on Earth, Kinmoku was slowly, but surely, being rebuilt. More than half of the planet was restored with the help of Princess Kakyuu and her Sailor Starlights. The planet was close to reaching a serene state of rebirth and victory. Every night, the inhabitants would send their prayers and well wishes to the Princess. All was well on Kinmoku.

Perched atop her palace balcony, looking through her most powerful telescope, Princess Kakyuu furrowed her eyebrows as she moved her eye away from the lens. Her mouth was fixed into a hard line. She hadn't felt this feeling in almost two years.

Fear.

She had seen the same giant black mass of darkness before, many, many years ago. She didn't think she would ever have seen them again. Her insides felt cold and tingly. She looked into the scope once more. They were headed in a different direction than her planet. She breathed a sigh of relief. All of their hard work rebuilding their humble civilization would have been for nothing. But it seemed they were safe from the threat that was making it's way through the galaxy.

She began to walk back inside of the palace before stopping dead in her tracks upon a sudden realization. She rushed back to the telescope and peeked through once more. A gasp escaped her lips. She become aware of the direction these creatures were headed.

Kakyuu ran inside and asked her handmaiden to call a meeting for her Starlights, right away.

The throne room of the palace of Kinmoku was the most ornately decorated room, the entire room seemed to shine red and gold. The velvet throne stood on a platform in the middle of the room. Portraits of past queens and kings hung the walls. The atmosphere of the room was very strong and brave. Kakyuu needed strength above all else, at the moment.

She entered the room, making her way to her seat at the center. And held her head high, keeping composure. She didn't want to make an unnecessary panic. However, as she sat on her throne, her calmness did not suppress the alarm in her Starlights as they dashed into the room, hurriedly bowing at her feet. Her original three Starlights, Fighter, Healer, and Maker, were in the front, as always.

Since returning home, nine new Starlights were awoken, bringing their count to twelve. One for each star that belonged to Kinmoku.

"Princess?"

Kakyuu sighed before she spoke. "I'm afraid I have some uneasy news."

Each Starlight stood up; stone serious looks were worn on each of their faces.

"Tonight, as I was glancing at the stars," the Princess continued. "I saw an unsettling image making it's way from the outer edge of the galaxy."

"Does it pose a threat to Kinmoku?" Sailor Star Healer asked, apprehensively.

"Seemingly, no." The Princess answered. Healer looked a tad relieved, but not fully convinced.

"Do you know what this threat is?" Sailor Star Maker asked, her violet eyes packed with worry.

"I do indeed." The Princess stood up from her seat and looked to each of her solders. "I have seen them a long time ago, hundreds of years. They were banished from the galaxy by a strong team of Sailor Senshi, including myself, and I never thought I would see them again." She paused as she walked toward a portrait on the wall. It was herself, in her sailor fuku.

The Starlights waited patiently for their Princess to continue.

"They are called Cosmic Wraiths." Kakyuu said, her voice low. "They are horrible creatures that travel from planet to planet, feeding on the emotions from the souls of the population. You can feel them coming from a mile away. First, they make you feel cold, then you feel hopeless or angered or saddened. They bring out all of the terrible emotions first, and then they feed. They approach you, a floating black mass, under their hood is no face, just smoke. They hold you up and suck out first your happiness, the things you hold dear. Then they take your bad emotions, everything you wish you'd forget. And they won't stop until you're..."

"Dead?" Sailor Star Fighter whispered.

"Worse." The Princess turned to face them. "Till you cannot feel anything. You'd still be alive, but you'd have no purpose. You'd be an emotionless drone. Nothing worth living for, nothing worth dying for." She turned her eyes to the ground. "It's a fate worse than death. You become inanimate."

"What are we to do, Princess?" Fighter questioned. "If they are not headed for Kinmoku..."

"Yes, they are not headed for our home. But they are headed somewhere that most of us consider dear to our hearts."

Fighter stared at her Princess in disbelief. Maker and Healer knew, but didn't say a word.

Finally the Princess answered. "Earth."

The tension in the air grew. The newest Starlights seemed impartial, but the original three became increasingly concerned. Kakyuu took her place back on the throne and held her hands in her lap, keeping her posture tall.

She rationally explained the threat that these creatures posed on the peaceful planet with the shining moon. If they were stopped before, they could be stopped again. Kakyuu believes in Sailor Moon. The pure heart that saved the entire galaxy from destruction. But she needed help.

"Therefore, I have made the decision to send Fighter, Healer and Maker back to Earth to aid our dear friends who have helped up more than we can ever repay."

In the past, the three Starlights would have immediately declined and fought the decision. But with the new senshi, their Princess would be protected.

Maker nodded.

Healer nodded.

Fighter was lost in only one thought.

'_Odango'_.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This story will be SeiyaxUsagi, my favorite Sailor Moon pairing. The chapters will all be about this length, because I'm not too good with keeping up writing long chaptered fics. Each chapter is titled and paired with a quote from a Mumford and Son's song.**

Please review if you'd like, or if you have any questions. Also, feel free to ask anything on my tumblr (the link is in my bio)

***I do not claim to own Sailor Moon or the songs by Mumford and Sons.  
*If you're a bit confused, think of the Cosmic Wraiths as "space dementors"  
*Also I'd like to note that there will be no Mamoru bashing, or outrageous out of character behavior for him. I'd like to stay true to everyone's character the best I can. **


	2. Lover's Eyes

**II. Lover's Eyes**

* * *

_Well, love was kind for a time_  
_Now just aches and it makes me blind_  
_This mirror holds my eyes too bright_  
_I can't see the others in my life  
_

_'Cause there's no drink or drug I've tried_  
_To rid the curse of these lover's eyes_  
_And I feel numb, beneath your tongue_  
_Your strength just makes me feel less strong_

* * *

Usagi slumped over her desk. Papers were strewn everywhere creating a messy clutter. She tapped her pen forcefully on a glass of water; the cap distorted with teeth marks. Her cerulean eyes squinted down at the book in front of her; her eyebrows scrunched together, her tongue sticking out. The tapping of the pen grew more rapid and violent.

"Usagi-chan?!"

The moon princess threw her head back and let out an audible groan. However, she leaned a tad too much and fell backwards in her chair and landed on the floor with a loud thud. She howled in pain as her black feline companion jumped off her space on the bed to examine Usagi.

"Luna!" Usagi yelled. "Don't scare me like that! Now I have a bruise on my arm..." She complained, holding out her arm, which seemed to have no damage done to it.

"Usagi-chan you're being dramatic." Luna stuck her nose in the air.

"I thought you were sleeping." The blonde commented, fixing her chair to its appropriate position at the desk.

"I _was_." Luna nearly growled. "But your tapping woke me up. What are you doing, anyways?"

Usagi sat back down at the desk. Her face flushed crimson with embarrassment. "I was trying to study."

Luna laughed. "Really, what were you doing?"

"I'm telling the truth!" She slumped down into the chair, crestfallen. "I thought that...maybe if I studied hard and got good grades then..."

Luna waited patiently for her to continue.

Usagi stared blankly at the disarray of papers. "...Maybe Mamo-chan would finally see me as an equal when it came to school stuff."

"Usagi..."

"Luna I'm almost an adult and I feel like..." Usagi held back tears. "...like I want to make him proud." She lied.

Well, she wasn't being completely dishonest. She did wish to make him proud of her. But deep down she wanted him to see her as more than the klutzy, doe eyed middle schooler she was when they first met. Because she wasn't. She had grown so much, not in appearance as she barely hit the five-foot mark still, but in maturity. She had defeated so many evils in such a short time and sometimes it wasn't easy to deal with. And now, in her last year of high school, she wanted to be seen as the strong young woman she would like to believe she had become over the years.

However, Mamoru didn't seem ready to let the childish Usagi go. Their kisses remained pecks, their touches remained innocent, their conversations remained on trivial things, and their romantic nights out were nothing more than trips to the ice cream parlor and feeding the ducks by the lake.

After a rather awkward night at Mamoru's apartment with a few of his university friends, Usagi realized how out of place she really was among the med students. They talked about complicated calculations and formulas and all the things that made her head spin in circles. She tolerated it with a smile and nod until one of his friends pointed out America and why Mamoru didn't take up the opportunity. Mamoru's response sunk her heart.

"_I have important duties to attend to here." _

She knew she shouldn't have taken it so personally. He could have meant it in a loving way. But something in the back of her head taunted her, telling her that she was nothing more than a sense of duty. Holding back tears, she excused herself. The next day Mamoru sensed that something was wrong. Usagi confessed how she felt about what he had said the night before. The prince of the Earth assured his future bride that he meant it not as an obligation, but his duty of love.

Fourteen year old Usagi would have swooned and thrown herself in his arms.

Seventeen year old Usagi fiddled with her fingers and stared at her feet.

"Usagi-chan?"

Luna's voice brought Usagi back from her daze.

"I'm sorry, Luna." She sighed, putting her thoughts of her love aside. "I guess I'm just nervous about finishing school and actually growing up."

Luna jumped atop the desk to look her princess in the eyes. "Usagi-chan, you don't have to be nervous. You've grown up so much and we are all very proud of you. You don't have to worry."

Usagi rested her head on her desk and wondered whom Luna considered as 'we'.

Since the battle with Chaos was won, Earth has reached a sense of peace that Usagi hasn't seen in a very long time. This opened up opportunities for the senshi to pick up hobbies, jobs and other ambitions. Of course they still hung out at the Crown, attended festivals and would have snacks and movies at each other's houses, but Usagi felt a bit left out.

Whenever the girls got together they would each talk about their exciting endeavors. Ami was taking multiple college level courses to start earning credit for her university diploma. She was determined to finish medical school a year early. Makoto got a job at a new bakery in town, and would always bring tons of sweets for everyone. She has learned so many new recipes and hopes to have her own bakery one day. Rei continued to work at the Shrine, and she was also busy with schoolwork. She had a new goal to be the top of her class at her high school, something actually achievable by not going to the same high school as Ami. Minako continued to work on her idol status, entering tons of beauty and singing competitions. She had multiple wins already. She was still hoping for her big break.

Hearing about all of their achievements made Usagi wish she had a hobby of her own. But the only things she seemed to be good at was sleeping, eating, and being Sailor Moon. She was truly grateful for the peace, but she missed how close she and her friends used to be when they were battling evil. She wished for nothing more but to remain that close without all of the fighting.

Fighting never got anyone anywhere, anyways.

She lifted her head from the desk and picked up her phone. It was almost eleven. She slid her finger on the screen and opened a text to Mamoru, asking if he was still awake.

Moments later she received a reply: '_Still at the lab, will call you tomorrow. Love you._'

Usagi put down her phone and walked over to her balcony. For some strange reason, lately she would always find comfort in looking at the stars. She leaned against the railing, her eyes staring up at the beautiful night sky.

She turned and looked back inside of her room. Luna curled into a ball on her desk. Usagi smiled and assumed she wouldn't actually study tonight so she wouldn't disturb her cat.

Suddenly she caught something the corner of her eye.

Whipping her head around, looking toward the skyline of her home she saw three distinct shooting stars. They were moving faster and faster downward. Usagi watched with wide eyes as the stars descended onto the earth. She ran back inside and cried for Luna.

"Luna! Did you see that?" She said in a hushed whisper.

"See what?"

Usagi pointed outside. "It looked like three shooting stars..." She didn't complete her thought.

Could it be?

Her eyes moved to the poster she had hung on the back of her bedroom door. It had been there for two years now, and she could never bring herself to take it down. Three handsome young men were posed with microphones. Underneath them was the logo of the _Three Lights_. Usagi's heart thumped hard.

After transforming into Eternal Sailor Moon, she ran through the streets with Luna at her side. Luna constantly asking questions such as "Do you really think it's them?" and "Why would they be back?" but the blonde sailor senshi kept running and running.

Sailor Moon stopped at the park, Luna gently panting beside her. She scanned the area. "I totally saw them land here."

"Maybe you were just imagining things?" Luna offered. Sailor Moon silently prayed that wasn't the case. She wanted nothing more than to see her friends again. It had been so long.

An icy chill down her spine broke her from her thoughts. Her whole body felt icy. She crossed her arms in an attempt to contain her body heat. Her limbs began to lightly shake. Her arms and legs were covered in goose bumps. She felt a pang of hopelessness. She felt lonesome. She felt useless. She felt sad.

"Luna?" She breathed.

Another chill was sent down her spine. Not knowing what to do, she began to search her surroundings and right behind her was what seemed a large black ghost. It hovered over the ground menacingly. It had a long hood that covered its face. Sailor Moon stepped back as fear washed over her.

"Sailor Moon, attack it!" She heard Luna cry out. She sounded so far away. But she was still right beside the sailor soldier.

She gripped her Eternal Tiere tightly and mustered enough courage to perform the incantation.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

The attack hit the monster dead on, but nothing happened. Not even a scratch. Sailor Moon backed up once more. She tried the attack again, and the results were the same. The air around her seemed to grow heavier and heavier with each passing moment.

The monster slowly floated towards her, lifting its hood to expose a faceless grouping of black smoke.

"Starlight Honey..."

Sailor Moon felt weak. The tiere fell from her grip and landed with a click onto the ground. Just as she was about to fall over a voice broke through the dense air.

"Star Serious Laser!"

Sailor Moon's eyes widened as she looked behind her.

Standing atop a nearby tree branch were the three Sailor Starlights. Sailor Moon's heart swelled, the air seemed more breathable, she felt hope again.

The tiere began to glow and levitate in front of Sailor Moon. Out of curiosity she grabbed a hold of it and a bright light formed around her, engulfing her before lighting up the night sky.

The light dimmed and revealed Sailor Moon in a new transformation. Her boots remained white with a pink trim, her skirt changed to a dark blue with a white lace petticoat underneath, her chest ribbon changed to a silky pink with her heart shaped broach in the middle, her sleeves her lacey ruffles that flowed with the wind. A pearl trimmed tiara was now perched atop her blonde hair. The tiere transformed in her hands. It looked similar to her old Moon Stick, but was longer and more ornate.

"Princess Sailor Moon." Luna said, in awe.

She felt a light inside of her as she held up the stick and shouted. "Princess Moon Radiance!"

The creature tried to lunge forward, but was tackled by the light that escaped from Sailor Moon's wand. It began to expand to a larger size before disintegrating into dust.

A long wave of relief washed over Sailor Moon as she lowered her arms. She fell to the ground and caught her breath. Luna looked up to her, concerned. "Sailor Moon, are you alright?"

The blonde nodded and shifted herself to try to stand up. A hand in front of her caught her attention. Her gaze wandered upward until she was staring into the dark blue eyes of her old friend.

"You alright, Odango?" The black haired senshi asked, a worried expression on her face.

Sailor Moon grasped Sailor Star Fighter's hand and was helped into a standing position. For a moment they stood there, staring at one another before Sailor Moon lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Fighter.

"Gee, I've missed you too, Odango."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed chapter two! I would just like to note that I adapted Sailor Moon's new transformation from Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. I have never actually seen PGSM, so I have no intention of following the storyline that comes with that transformation. (In all honesty, I just wanted to do something to get her out of those pink Eternal sleeves.) And let's be real, a new enemy requires an upgrade. ;)**

**Once again, I own nothing! And please review and let me know if you like it so far. **


	3. Awake My Soul

**III. Awake My Soul**

* * *

_How fickle my heart and how woozy my eyes  
__I struggle to find any truth in your lies  
__And now my heart stumbles on things I don't know  
__My weakness I feel I must finally show_

_Lend me your hand and we'll conquer them all  
__But lend me your heart and I'll just let you fall  
__Lend me your eyes I can change what you see  
__But your soul you must keep, totally free_

* * *

It was a sweet reunion. She hadn't seen the Starlights since the four of them battled Galaxia side by side. After Usagi had thought she truly lost everyone she had loved, the Starlights were there for her. Defending her, protecting her, befriending her. She had so much love for them it that burned through her skin as she embraced each of them. She held on to Fighter the longest.

Reality set in as the Moon Princess recalled what had just happened moments ago.

"What was that thing?" She asked, biting her nails.

"How soon can you call a meeting with the others?" Maker questioned.

Usagi sent out a mass text to all of the inner senshi, and by the time Usagi, Luna, and the Starlights arrived at the Shrine, everyone was in attendance. They kept their greetings and welcome back's to a minimum, they had too much to discuss to harp on welcoming, but it was obvious that they were all glad to see one another in good health.

The girls sat on the floor around Rei's dining room table. The Starlights remained standing. Usagi wondered soundlessly why they haven't transformed out of their senshi fuku. Rei offered refreshments, but everyone politely declined. All eyes were on Fighter, Maker and Healer as they began to enlighten the Earth guardians about their new enemy.

"They are called Cosmic Wraiths." Fighter explained. "Our Princess helped fight them many years ago and aided in their banishment from the galaxy. But somehow they have returned and who knows how many planets they have devoured of emotions already, but now they are here."

"So, they basically eat your feelings?" Makoto inquired.

Healer nodded, "Until there's nothing left of you, just a soulless being."

The inner senshi looked nervously to one another.

"They're horrible." Usagi murmured, her eyes averted to her hands, her eyes watery from the memory of the Wraith. "First, I felt cold and the air was so thick it was hard to breathe and then I felt so lonesome..."

"Apparently they play off of each person differently." Fighter noted. "They find out what you hate the most and they bring out that feeling. For some it's either fear or sadness and for you, Odango, it was loneliness."

Usagi looked up and wiped her glossy eyes.

Ami put a comforting hand on Usagi's shoulder. "How did you manage to conquer it?"

Luna stepped up and explained Sailor Moon's new transformation and attack. It seemed to fall prey to light based attacks. Since these creatures were never human Sailor Moon's healing incantation had no effect on them. The senshi were awestruck, and quite proud of their princess for not giving up. Usagi offered a faint smile; she was still in shock of everything that had happened that night.

"So, will you be staying on Earth then?" Usagi asked the Starlights, hopeful.

"It seems so." Maker nodded. "Our princess sent us here to assist you."

Usagi felt relieved more than anything, and smiled at her friends.

"Does this mean the Three Lights will make a comeback?" Minako asked, excitement flooded her big blue eyes.

"Well," Fighter started, but was interrupted by Healer.

"No way." She shook her head, silver hair flying from side to side. "I did not sign up for that." The black haired senshi's face fell as she looked to Maker, who shrugged.

Fighter nudged the shorter Starlight. "Hey, come on! Don't you miss it?"

"Hardly." Healer said through gritted teeth.

"What's the point of being back if you don't?" Minako begged.

Fighter stared at Healer and wiggled her eyebrows.

After a minute, Healer sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll do one or two concerts, nothing more."

Everyone seemed content with this compromise.

It was well after midnight by the time everyone started to leave. Minako, Ami and Makoto made their way towards their respective homes. Usagi told Luna to go ahead home without her and that she'll catch up soon.

She sat at the bottom on the concrete stairs that lead up to the Shrine. Everything seemed to happen so fast. A new enemy was the last thing she wanted to deal with. She was enjoying her time of peace, enjoying her time of growing up and having a seemingly normal life, despite all of her inner insecurities. She wanted the battles to end. She struggled to believe that she would ever find harmony with the rest of the universe. She looked up towards the sky and solemnly wondered why it was always her.

The sound of footsteps behind her startled her out of her thoughts. She turned around and standing behind her were Taiki, Yaten, and...

"Seiya." She breathed with a small smile. She tried to ignore that fact that her heart sped up upon seeing him.

"Come on, Odango. I'll walk you home."

They walked in a comfortable silence for most of the trip to Usagi's house. It felt nice having him back, it was almost as if he never left.

"So," Seiya started. "What have I missed since I've been gone?"

"Nothing really. It's been so quiet for so long. I actually ended up trying to study tonight." She confessed.

"You? Study?" Seiya chucked. "I'll believe it when I see it, Odango." He patted her head, and she swatted him away. "Oi, don't be cold, it doesn't suit you."

"You have no idea what suits me." She argued, sticking her nose in the air.

"If you say so, Odango."

They returned to walking in silence before Usagi stopped and looked at Seiya.

"You never visited." She muttered. Seiya stopped, confused. "You said you would visit and you never did."

"Oh...um..." Seiya scratched his head.

"I mean, even if you were just coming to let us know how you guys were and how your planet was doing, that would have been nice. I just..." She huffed. "...I never thought I'd see you again."

"You missed me." He smirked.

Usagi turned away from him and began walking once again. "I was talking about all of you."

"But you missed me the most." He observed, following her.

"You're so full of yourself, Seiya."

The two approached the Tsukino house and came to a halt. The realization of the reality of the situation hit her. Had it really been just a few hours prior that she was upstairs in her room being just a normal high school third year? She exhaled quietly.

Seiya noticed a deflation in her mood. "You alright, Odango?"

"Yeah, as good as I could be. But that's life, I guess." She murmured. "Thanks for walking me home."

"Anytime." Seiya pulled her into a short-lived embrace. Usagi pulled away and began to walk inside. "If it helps," Seiya added. "I've missed you the most, too."

Usagi stared at him with appreciative eyes before disappearing inside. She silently entered her bedroom and saw Luna already asleep at the edge of her bed. After changing into pajamas and letting down her hair she crawled into bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to think about anything else but her own troubles at the moment.

She made up stories in her mind of her ideal and perfect life. How she was talented at everything she did like singing and dancing and baking and everyone adored her. She would get perfect grades with little effort and be accepted by a prestigious university. Mamo-chan would be astonished how intelligent she is, and still be so beautiful. He would stop seeing her as the little crybaby bunny he saw her as now. All of her enemies would actually be open talk rationally and then realize that being evil wasn't worth it. She would be famous. She would be happy. She would be the girl everyone wanted to be. She would be the girl that she wanted to be.

She fell asleep while dreaming of the fantasies that she knew deep down would never become her reality.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for your reviews! I'm glad you guys are liking it. :) **


	4. Hopeless Wanderer

**IV. Hopeless Wanderer**

* * *

_So leave that click in my head_  
_And I will remember the words that you said_  
_Left a clouded mind and a heavy heart_  
_But I was sure we could see a new start_

_So when your hope's on fire_  
_But you know your desire_  
_Don't hold a glass over the flame_  
_Don't let your heart grow cold_  
_I will call you by name_  
_I will share your road_

* * *

The sun was shining over Tokyo. It was an absolutely beautiful day with barely a cloud in the sky. Usagi loosely gripped the railing of her balcony and breathed in the fresh air of a brand new morning. Her long blonde hair flowed from the two buns on top her head, her knee length dress flying backward with the wind. She sighed in content, all of her worries seemed so far away in this moment.

Two strong arms snaked around her torso and embraced the Moon Princess from behind. She smiled and leaned back as the mysterious stranger brought his lips down to her neck, leaving a trail of soft kissing towards her shoulder. Usagi giggled softly and clutched his hands with hers, tightening his grip on her. She leaned her head back to rest against him, allowing him easier access to her neck.

"Oh, Mamo-chan..."

The stranger removed his hands from her waist, grasped her shoulders and spun her around. Usagi nearly jumped out of her own skin when she looked into the midnight blue eyes of Seiya. He moved one hand to her face and cupped her cheek, stroking her face softly with his thumb.

"Something wrong, Odango?"

Usagi's heart raced as he lowered his head, bringing his lips closer and closer to her own before he captured her mouth with his. She stood there completely taken aback for a moment before giving in. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled their bodies closer together. Seiya brought his hands down her back to her upper thighs and lifted her off the ground with ease. She enclosed her legs around his body and grasped his dark hair into hands as the kiss deepened into a fire-fueled frenzy.

The kiss was broken so the two lovers could catch their breath. "Seiya..." Usagi panted, resting her forehead against his.

Seiya smirked and claimed her lips once more. Usagi's grip on his hair tightened, making him groan into their kiss. She suppressed a chuckle as their mouths moved in sync with one another. Usagi had never felt this kind of passion before. It was invigorating, exciting, electrifying.

Not daring to break the kiss, Seiya carried Usagi back into her bedroom and stood in front of the bed. He pulled his lips away ever so slightly. "I'm going to make you mine, Odango," He breathed. She felt sheer exhilaration and closed her eyes in bliss. Seiya's grip loosened on her and she fell onto the bed.

Usagi's eyes burst opened as she awoke with a jolt that caused her to fall off of her bed and onto the floor with a loud boom. Luna awoke in surprise as her owner lay helplessly on the floor clutching her blanket.

"Usagi-chan?!"

Usagi didn't respond, she couldn't speak after a dream like that. What kind of dream was that anyways? She could feel her face grow hot and decided to hide herself under her blanket and try to remain clam until she stirred that dream out of her head. '_You really did enjoy it, didn't you_?' her subconscious mocked. She shook her head violently, trying to shake away the thoughts. It was too much for her to handle this early in the morning. She had never once had a dream of _that_ nature before.

After getting ready for school and avoiding Luna's questions about the reason behind her rude awakening, Usagi wolfed down her breakfast like she hadn't eaten in days. Her mother commented on how nice it was that her daughter was up in time for breakfast. Usagi nodded, avoiding her mother's eyes, and put a second helping of toast on her plate. But eating didn't help her get rid of the guilt in her mind. What did that dream even mean? Sure, she found Seiya attractive but...

'_No,_' She thought to herself. '_That's totally ridiculous, I have Mamo-chan, and even though I'm not feeling my best right now with him I have to think about my destiny. Plus Seiya probably still doesn't even like me that way anymore_...' She dropped her toast on her plate, wondering why she felt this sudden pang in her heart. Why did she care? Why was she even contemplating this? She needed to get to school, anything to get her mind on something else.

"Bye Mom!" She called from the foyer, clutching her lunch bag to her chest. Images from her dream kept replaying over and over in her mind like they were taunting her. She let out a loud groan as she turned the corner and collided straight into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She apologized quickly, keeping her head down.

"No need to apologize, Odango." Usagi's heart stopped and all of the blood in her body rushed toward her face. It was just her luck to run into the star of her erotic dream from last night. "I figured I'd offer you a ride to school." He added, gesturing to a shiny red car parked on the side of the street. '_Figures Seiya would invest in such a lavish car._' Usagi tried her very hardest to focus and get a hold of her composure. She finally looked up at him. His eyes, charming and puzzling, bore into hers. He raised an eyebrow, glancing her over. "What's got you so flushed?" He grinned. "Do I excite you that much?"

She jerked her head to the side, trying to conceal her reddened face. "In your dreams." Usagi blurted out, and immediately wanted to kick herself for uttering those ironic words. Luckily Seiya didn't seem to catch on to her big secret of the day.

"So, what do you say?" He pressed.

Usagi brought her index finger to her chin. She would be confined to a small space with someone she didn't want to be in close proximity with for at least thirty days. On the other hand, she wouldn't have to walk all the way to school. However, he could totally pick up on how uncomfortable she is and figure out she had a sexy dream about him last night. Then again, walking is so much effort before a long day at school...

"Fine." She stated. "But no driving like maniac!"

Seiya smiled brightly and opened the passenger side door for her.

The ride was comfortable and peaceful as they sat in silence as the radio played the latest pop song. The windows were down, both of their hair blowing in the wind. Usagi enjoyed this new way of commuting. It sure beat running across town to escape being late.

Usagi's eyebrows scrunched together as Seiya sped right by the entrance to the school. "Um, Seiya. I think you've been gone too long. You missed the turn."

"I know." He confirmed, not taking his eyes off the road. "I said I was offering you a ride to school, I never said we were _going_."

Her cerulean eyes widened. "What?" She shrieked.

"Easy, Odango." He laughed. "What harm is skipping one day going to do?"

"You're the most impossibly annoying person." Usagi said in a huff.

Inwardly, Usagi was relieved. After all, she never got to finish studying for that test today.

Seiya parked the car in a parking garage and they began to walk around the city, making aimless chit chat about what all her friends on Earth had been up to. Seiya sensed a hint of longing in her tone when she described her friend's newest achievements. He avoided asking her about how her and her boyfriend were doing. He didn't want to hear good news, but he also didn't want to see her mood deflate with not so good news. It was a constant battle he fought, her happiness versus his. Ultimately, he would always choose hers.

They stopped at a small diner for lunch when Usagi's never-satisfied stomach started growling like a lion. Watching her eat everything in sight was an amusing sight he had almost forgotten.

Usagi seemed to liven up as the day progressed. She had to admit that when she would eat in front of Mamoru, she would dial the animosity back a little, in fear of judgment. She really didn't want Mamoru to see his future queen as a rabid animal that attacks her food with her teeth. She wanted him to perceive her as a lady. But with Seiya, it was easy to just relax and be herself. She scarfed down her lunch and caught a glimpse of his adoring smile. She rolled her eyes at him. "Stop staring at me." She reprimanded, half joking.

He told her about the restoration of Kinmoku and how peaceful everything had been. Usagi would comment here and there about Earth. But Kinmoku sounded breathtaking from the way Seiya described his homeland. As they left the diner he offered to take her there for a visit sometime. "I'd really like that." She smiled. She truly missed him, having a friend like him just made her feel like she could exhale and slow down and really enjoy what was going on around her. She appreciated how comfortable it was for them to just hang out.

Until Usagi felt a cold tingle on the back of her neck. Turning around slowly she spotted people outside running in fear, followed by two Cosmic Wraiths making their way towards down the street.

"Odango, we need to transform." Seiya ordered. Usagi nodded and lead them outside and into to a nearby vacant ally. Suddenly, with the help of their incantations, the two teenagers were replaced by Sailor Star Fighter and Princess Sailor Moon.

They ran straight toward the emotion-sucking creatures with their guards up. They only knew so much about these beings, and neither sailor senshi knew what they were entirely capable of. Fighter began to attack the closest one, while Sailor Moon ran toward its partner, shouting her attack "Moon Tiara Action!" to wane it.

Once they were both weakened, Fighter called for Sailor Moon.

The Moon Princess gripped her wand and yelled with convinction "Princess Moon Radiance!" The light poured from her attack and engulfed the two Wraiths, reducing them to dust.

Letting out a relieved breath, Sailor Moon turned to Fighter and offered a genuine smile. "Thanks."

"It was my pleasure, Odango." Fighter grinned, placing her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Sailor Moon!" Gasped the panicked voice of Tuxdeo Kamen. He came sprinting down the street before reaching them and pulling Sailor Moon into a crushing embrace. He apologized for being late, explaining that Luna had stopped by and filled him in on the new enemy this morning. Sailor Moon's eyes searched for Fighter, who had backed up a bit, averting her gaze from the lovers. The blonde looked to her friend with apologetic eyes.

The three of them returned to the ally to transform out of their guadian fuku.

"Wait, Usako, why aren't you in school?" Mamoru questioned.

"Well, Mamo-chan..." Usagi started.

"That's my doing." Seiya proclaimed, ready to take the blame.

Mamoru looked back at Usagi. "Are you sure that was a good idea? You're so close you graduating. You wouldn't want to fall behind when you're this close."

"I know, I'm sorry." Usagi muttered, her mood disheartened. "It's just I didn't get a lot of sleep last night and plus if we didn't skip then we wouldn't have had to chance to catch the Wraiths back there."

Mamoru nodded, then looked toward Seiya. "I'll take it from here."

Seiya bowed his head and made his way out of the ally, his shoulders slumped, he didn't seem like the carefree Seiya she had been enjoying the day with. Usagi felt the strongest urge to call after him. But before she knew it, he turned the corner and disappeared out of sight.

"Let me take you home." Mamoru offered.

"Okay." Usagi agreed.

Riding in Mamoru's car was a different experience than the trip she took this morning. Mamoru didn't play loud pop music or roll the windows all the way down. Usagi sat in awkward silence, playing with a loose thread on the hem of her skirt. She didn't know what to say. She could easily tell he was a bit disappointed that she skipped school. Education was so important to him. But there was something else hiding in Mamoru's eyes. Usagi couldn't quite make it out. Jealousy, perhaps?

She pushed that absurd thought away. What would he be jealous of? She was his, and he was hers. That's the way it's always been and the way it always will be. She shifted her eyes to look outside the passanger window, watching the houses zoom by.

Fourteen year old Usagi would have been elated just to be in a car with her Mamo-chan.

Seventeen year old Usagi just wanted to feel the cold wind on her face.

Mamrou pulled the car in front of her two story house. She kissed him softly and thanking him for the ride home before exiting his car. She marched insinde, not really feeling up to hearing her mom ask her how her day was. She climbed the stairs and made her way to her bedroom. Falling on her bed, she was left alone with her neverending thoughts. She honestly had no idea what has gotten into her.

She pulled out her phone from her pocket and dialed Seiya's number, only reaching his voicemal. She cleared her throat. "Hi, Seiya, it's me. I um...just wanted to say..." What exactly did she want to say? "...thank you. For today, I mean. I really needed that day off..."

Not knowing what else to say she ended the call and rolled over onto her side.

Fulfilling destiny was harder than it looked.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews! Keep them coming so I know how I'm doing. :)**


	5. Little Lion Man

**V. Little Lion Man**

* * *

_Rate yourself and rake yourself_  
_Take all the courage you have left_  
_And waste it on fixing all the problems  
__that you made in your own head_

_But it was not your fault but mine_  
_And it was your heart on the line_  
_I really fucked it up this time_  
_Didn't I, my dear?_  
_Didn't I, my dear?_

* * *

With a heavy heart, Usagi endured the rushed walk to school the next day alone. Her steps were heavy as she loudly yawned, trying to keep a fast pace. She didn't hear from Seiya after she left her awkwardly apologetic voicemail. She knew his feelings must have been hurt after yesterday's encounter with Mamoru, and she felt terrible. And getting in trouble for being late the day after she skipped was definitely not going to make her feel any better.

She hurriedly approached the schoolyard and checked her watch. Five minutes to spare. Usagi grinned to herself.

With a tired sigh she entered the building, keeping her speed slow due to the dread of school. Groups of girls and boys gathered around chatting rapidly about the strange attack that happened in town yesterday. Usagi tried her best to ignore the babble; living through it once was overwhelming enough. Just thinking about those awful wraiths sent shivers down her spine.

Deep down she wished they would just go away on their own. Hadn't she been through enough? She was only seventeen and she has already had to conquer evil kindoms, circuses, aliens, scientists and sailor senshi gone bad. Why must everything have to fall on top of her shoulders?

She became so misplaced in her thoughts that she barely noticed the silver haired starlight aiming to get her attention.

"Usagi? Are you even in there?" Yaten asked, eyed narrowed. He hated being ignored.

Usagi snapped back into reality, her eyes widened at him. "Oh, sorry, sorry. I just spaced out I guess." She apologized, quite embarrassed.

"It's fine," Yaten insisted. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Oh, um, sure." Usagi answered, fairly puzzled. Why would Yaten want to speak to her?

The two moved aside to a less busy end of the school hallway.

"We're friends, right?" He said as more of a statement, then a question.

"Of course!" She smiled brightly, the same smile that could win over the hearts of a crowd. Even Yaten had to admit that Usagi had this unspeakable charm that just made her so likeable to everyone with a beating heart.

"Yeah." He added. "And after everything we have been through together we all respect you as a friend and the savior of the galaxy."

Usagi stood there, unsure of what to say.

"I just wanted to warn you," His tone became darker. "Don't play with Seiya's feelings this time."

Usagi was flabbergasted. She looked down at her feet, ashamed. She surely never intended to come off that way. She had figured that they were good friends and any feelings he had for her must have vanished these past couple of years. But had she been wrong? Had she just been playing with his emotions? Is that what she has been doing this whole time?

She held the back tears due to her ever-racing thoughts. She regained composure and with sorrowful eyes she nodded at Yaten who had already begun to walk away.

As she sat in class, leaning against her arm on the desk, she could barely pay attention. She just wanted to take a month-long nap to get away from the guilt she felt. She truly did care for Seiya and maybe just maybe in another life they could have been. But it was impossible.

She had a destiny written in crystal.

When lunchtime finally arrived she debated whether or not talking to Seiya was a good idea. She fiddled with her fingers and tried to figure out what she would even say to him. Would she apologize? Or just act casual? She didn't know. All she wanted was to make sure that they were okay. She threw her head back and sighed and she began to make her way to the lawn where the three lights usually ate lunch.

When she spotted him alone a smile appeared on her face.

That smile faltered when she saw Taiki and Yaten sit down beside him.

She ducked behind a tree and hoped with all her might that they did not see her. What was wrong with her? They were all friends. Why would she hide?

Feeling defeated she sat with her own friends at their usual lunch spot. Quiet in conversation, she shook off her friends' questions and blamed it on not sleeping enough. Her friends knew her too well. Usagi knew that they suspected that something was wrong. But lucky for her, they didn't push the melancholy issue.

"So, Usagi," Minako said, bright eyed. "Mako-chan and I were gonna' go to the arcade after school. Wanna' come?"

"Yeah, I think Rei might be coming too. I'm still waiting on her to text me back." Makoto added, checking her phone.

With an overly fake yawn, Usagi gave them a faint smile. "Maybe next time. I just wanna' take a nice long nap. Today's math class was rough."

"Well, if you need help, just let me know." Ami offered, sweetly. "I'm at cram school until 5, but after that I'd be happy to help."

The final bell rang and Usagi bolted outside, trying to avoid her friend's concerned faces. She made it home in record time. Her bed had never felt so comfortable before. She stretched out on top of her purple comforter and buried her face into her pillow. She pushed away all of her bothersome thoughts and set her mind on one thing that probably would never make her frown.

Food.

All of the cakes and goodies she could think of. She tried to recall the taste they left inside her mouth. The icing would be so sweet it would give her a toothache, but that would never stop her from taking more bites. With these happy thoughts she drifted into a dreamless sleep. Leaving the world behind for a bit of shuteye.

It felt like she had been asleep forever. It was so peaceful, so serene. Her eyebrows scrunched together at the sensation of a foreign presence on her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Mamoru leaning over her, pulling away from kissing her forehead.

"Usako." He said, smiling down at her.

"Mamo-chan?" She yawned, stretching her arms up. Realizing her underarms smelled less than delightful she quickly brought her arms back to her sides, hoping that her beloved didn't catch a whiff.

Mamoru didn't seem to notice. "Luna let me in." He explained. "She said you'd been asleep since she got home."

"What time is it?" She wondered out loud, grabbing her phone and checking the time.

"It's around 8." Mamoru stated. "You know, you shouldn't nap so much, it might mess up your sleeping pattern."

Usagi nodded, but had no real intention of giving up naps. She sat up straight on the bed and folded her legs in front of her. Mamoru sat down on the bed in front of her.

"I came over to apologize about yesterday." Mamoru said, grasping one of her hands in his. Usagi furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "I'm afraid I may have acted a little too overbearing."

Usagi remained silent, waiting for him to continue.

"It's just... a new enemy. I thought we were finally done with all of that. I was looking forward to a peaceful road from here. I guess I've just been overwhelmed with school and when Luna told me I didn't know how to handle it. And you..." He paused. "Usako, I'm just so surprised."

"Surprised?" She echoed.

"At how well you handle it. Becoming Sailor Moon. It's like you barely need Tuxedo Kamen anymore." He joked.

"That's not true." Usagi said, not sure if she believed those words. She had that entire time fighting Galaxia without his help. Maybe she just became accustomed to not seeing red roses.

"Lets forget about that for a moment." Mamoru suggested.

Usagi nodded, and wondered what else they could even talk about.

"How does it feel to be almost done with high school?" He asked. "You only have a few months left now."

Usagi internally groaned. School was the last thing she wanted to talk about. "I guess..." She sighed. "It's sort of scary and exciting at the same time."

"It's a big step into adulthood." He stated, his gaze averted to the window.

Usagi stared at him curiously.

"And I just think," He continued. "That then would be a good time."

"A good time for what?" She questioned, feeling completely in the dark.

"Usako," He took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

**Author's Note: I apologize for the long wait! I've been on a long holiday. From here on out there should be regular updates. Thanks again for your reviews and favorites! They keep me going! **


	6. Winter Winds

**VI. Winter Winds**

* * *

_And my head told my heart  
"Let love grow"_ _  
But my heart told my head_  
_"This time no, this time no"_

_Oh the shame that sent me off from the God that I once loved  
__Was the same that sent me into your arms  
__Oh and pestilence is won when you are lost and I am gone  
__And no hope, no hope will overcome_

* * *

"He asked you to marry him?!"

"Oh my goodness!"

"Was it totally romantic?!"

"What did you say?!"

Usagi sunk back herself lower into the booth as her friends bombarded her with a never-ending onslaught of questions. The other patrons of the Crown turned their heads in the direction of the five teenage girls. Usagi shook her head. She didn't want all of the attention on her at this particular moment.

The other girls calmed down a bit in an attempt to get Usagi to give them the answers they desired. Rei sat back into the booth, mirroring Usagi. The raven-haired senshi brought her index finger to her face and analyzed her pigtailed friend.

"You didn't say yes." Rei assumed.

The other girls looked between Rei and Usagi in shock.

Usagi, guilty eyed, shook her head. "Not 'no' exactly." She attempted to calmly explain. "Just that it was too soon. I just need a little more time before we actually get married."

"I'm sorry, I thought we were talking to _Usagi_?" Minako chimed in, her eyebrow cocked in disbelief.

"You've been dreaming of marrying Mamoru since the day you two officially became a couple." Makoto reminded her.

Usagi looked down at her chocolate milkshake. "Maybe I don't want to wake up yet." She said, sadly.

The four girls stared at Usagi in concern. They didn't believe that this was their friend talking.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Ami questioned.

"I'm just...worried." Usagi admitted, not moving her gaze from her milkshake. "I mean there's a lot more to being a wife than looking like a princess on my wedding day. I can barely cook something without ruining it and I'd have to do all the cleaning, and I can never get the washing machine to work properly and..." She trailed off thinking about the sheer awkwardness it would be to share a bed with Mamoru.

She feared sleep kicking her fiancé in the face.

She feared she wasn't mature enough to do what married couples do.

"And who knows!" Usagi continued. "What if I want to take a college class or two?"

Everyone's mouths dropped.

"Who are you and what have you done with Usagi?" Makoto demanded.

"Oh please, Mako-chan." Usagi swatted the air, smiling. "I'd take the easiest classes ever. I sure as heck will not be doing _actual_ schoolwork once high school is done."

"I get it, Usagi." Minako said in a comforting tone. "You don't want it all to happen so fast. Growing up."

Usagi's smile faded a bit as she nodded.

"How did Mamoru take it?" Rei asked.

Usagi stiffened. "Well, he was a bit disappointed...but he understood that I still had some growing up to do."

Saying it out loud crushed Usagi's spirits a little.

Everyone offered Usagi a sympathetic look, expect Mianko would was rapidly typing on her phone.

"Minako could you get off your phone for a second. Usagi is having a crisis." Ami reprimanded.

Minako ignored her and continued typing.

"Excuse me!" Usagi interjected. "I'm not having a crisis!"

Minako gently placed her phone on the table. "And I think we should get your mind off of this, Usagi-chan, because worrying over it is going to do you no good."

"And what do you suggest we do?" Rei inquired.

Minako slyly smiled. "My sources tell me that the Three Lights will be walking in a charity fashion show in a half hour!"

"What exactly are your sources?" Makoto asked.

"I'll never tell!" Minako brought her index finger to her lips and shushed the girls.

Usagi giggled. Minako's fountain of information never ceased to surprise them, and only added to the mystery of what Minako was capable of. She turned to take a sip of her milkshake and out of the corner of her eye saw Minako's phone light up with a text from Yaten. Usagi wondered why they would be texting one another. They didn't seem to be that close.

"Anyways let's get going!" Minako ordered, standing up first.

The friends exited the Crown and stopped at the closest bus stop. Minako, Makoto, Rei and Ami were chatting animatedly about seeing their dear friends actually being idols again.

"I wonder how they got Yaten to do this, though." Ami pondered.

"Yeah, he seemed pretty set on not becoming an idol again." Makoto pointed out.

"I heard their new assistant is pushy and persuasive." Minako snickered.

"Kind of sounds like you." Rei muttered.

"A girl could dream." Minako whispered, a cunning smile prying onto her face.

Usagi, however, did not focus in on their conversation. She stared off across the street, her thoughts once again consuming her attention. She replayed last night's exchange over and over and was uncertain that she made the best decision. She should have just said yes. What if Mamoru was actually angry with her, but didn't show it? No, that was ridiculous. Everything was going to be okay.

Her dream would still remain getting married and being happy. But the more she thought what that actually meant, the more she realized it would be less and less like playing house. She will become a wife. She will become a mother. All she needed was a little more time. Time to enjoy the last moments of being young. Mamoru will understand. And soon they will have their happily ever after.

After she grows up into the woman she must become.

The bus approached the station and came to a halt in front of them. Usagi stepped on and was followed by the remaining girls, still in full conversation.

Unlucky for them, they did not realize they had gotten on the bus until a half hour had passed.

"Usagi you idiot!"

"I said I was sorry Rei-chan!"

"Leave it to Usagi to lead us onto the wrong bus."

"Not you too, Mako-chan!"

After turning themselves around in the right direction, Usagi didn't hear an end to the onslaught on complaints on the ride to the venue until the finally stepped off the bus.

"Oh no!" Minako cried. "Look! Everyone is leaving, we missed it!"

"That must have been a very quick show." Makoto added.

"No wait," Ami said. "The people leaving look like they are in a panic."

Usagi felt a haunting familiar chill climb up her spine.

"Everyone, we need to transform!" Rei ordered in a hushed voice. The rest of the girls nodded and ran off into a safe and discreet area away from the crowd.

Four wraiths appeared, floating eerily towards the mass of people exiting the building.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

Sailor Star Maker's attack burst through the front door and headed straight for the dark creatures. Moments later the three Starlights emerged from the building, their postures stiff and ready for battle.

The wraiths ceased their chase on the citizens attempting to escape the assault, and focused all of their attention on the Starlights instead. They began to float quickly towards them.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon's voice rang through the air.

She stood heroically with her Senshi at her sides. The sunset behind them making them appear as goddesses. The four wraiths changed their direction towards the Sailor Senshi. They tried to ready themselves into an attack position but were overwhelmed by an powerful shiver that consumed their bodies. All four of the wraiths targeted Usagi and slowed their pace as they approached her.

"Oak Evolution!"

"Flame Sniper!"

The attacks did nothing to hinder the monsters.

Usagi was frozen, her fear of loneliness overcoming her. She couldn't remember what it was like to smile or laugh or feel happiness. She lost her breath when she tried to grasp for her wand.

Unexpectedly, a thrown rose tore the cold and heavy air.

Tuxedo Kamen remained silent, perched atop a nearby streetlamp. Sailor Moon struggled to gather the strength to turn to face him. She mouthed the words "thank you". He jumped down, landed on the ground gracefully and responded with a simple nod. The guilt washed over Sailor Moon once more.

She hoped she hasn't ruined everything.

"Now Sailor Moon!" Mars shouted, irritated at the Moon Princess for taking so long.

"Princess Moon Radiance!"

It took all of her might to perform her attack. A blinding light shot out from her wand and engulfed the cosmic wraiths, ultimately transforming them into a heap of dust on the pavement.

The atmosphere lightened immediately with the creature's absence. Relief came over all of the sailor senshi. Venus ran over to the Starlights and Healer began explaining what had happened before they had arrived. Maker looked gloomily off into the distance. It appeared that the wraiths had done a number on her. Fighter kept an eye on Sailor Moon.

On the other hand, Sailor Moon was preoccupied with speaking to Tuxedo Kamen before he disappeared. His back was turned to her as she approached him.

"Are we okay, Mamo-chan?" She asked, meekly.

He turned his head, "I will understand if you need time, but try not to fight against our destiny. The future depends on us."

"What?"

Tuxedo Kamen gave a quick glance at the Starlights, then back to Sailor Moon.

And with that he was gone.

After Healer was done explaining to Venus, she turned her attention to Maker.

"You okay?" Healer asked.

"I'll be fine," Maker replied, deadpan. "I just need a moment."

The two began to walk away. Fighter stayed back.

"Venus?" Fighter asked. Sailor Venus cocked her head in puzzlement. "Did they have a fight or something?"

Fighter knew that she had no business asking a question like that, but Venus always seemed warmer towards them than the other sol senshi. And with Minako hanging around them more since they have returned, she has found a friend in her.

"Oh um..." Venus internally fought herself. "Fine. I'll tell you, but you didn't hear it from me."

Fighter nodded.

"So, last night Mamoru asked Usagi to marry him right after she graduated, and she said 'no'." Venus said.

Fighter was stunned. "Why would she do that?"

"Well, she says that she needs more time and that's she's not ready to be a wife or whatever. But I think there is more going on than that." The goddess of love raised her eyebrows toward Sailor Star Fighter.

"Wh...what do you mean by that?"

"Oh nothing!" Venus squealed innocently. "Oh, sorry by the way for telling you guys to do the fashion show."

"It's no problem." Fighter said, holding up a hand. "It's better that we were here when it happened. The less casualties the better."

Venus nodded with a small smile and made her way to her own group of senshi.

Fighter returned her gaze to Sailor Moon who was still standing in the spot she was in after speaking to Tuexdo Kamen. She wished she had heard what they said. She wished she knew the real reason why Usagi said 'no' to the man of her dreams.

More than anything, she wished to see a smile on her Odango's face.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the sort of rushed ending of this chapter. I was having a lot of trouble with it. ****Next chapter will finally have some Seiya/Usagi interaction, so I'm looking forward to working on that. **But I hope you enjoyed! Please review to let me know what you think. 


End file.
